In darkness to bind him
by Glorfindel
Summary: Aragorn auf der Suche nach Liebe in Ithilien... manchmal gehen Pläne schief...! R-Rating für Slash, BDSM und non-con (doch das weiß Aragorn nicht...)


... in Darkness to bind him  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts, was Tolkiens wundervolle Welt angeht, aber ich borge mir hin und wieder mal Gestalten aus und spiele mit ihnen... und gebe sie, manchmal leicht beschädigt, aber immer noch brauchbar, wieder zurück.  
  
Ich verdiene nichts mit meinen Geschichten außer manchmal einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten, aber ich weiß, dass viele Spaß an ihnen haben!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Fortsetzung von Alagdir-Nin, eine von mehreren. Da wird es noch mehr von geben....!  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/?; Hintergrund: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: R  
  
Sonstige Warnungen für sanfte Gemüter: leicht BDSM, non-con, aber das weiß Aragorn in dem Moment nicht ::höööhööö::  
Und nun: los geht es!  
.... IN DARKNESS TO BIND HIM  
Wie lange dauert dies schon, Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns, König Elessar von Gondor, Estel...?  
  
Wie lange schon schleichst du dich nach Ithilien, um dort den Einen zu treffen, der dir nie mehr aus dem Sinne ging?  
  
Wie lange schon hintergehst du die Familie dessen, die dich aufnahm, die dich annahm an Sohnes Statt?  
  
Zu lange schon, Aragorn.  
  
Ich sehe dich.  
  
Du denkst, keiner weiß von dir. Aber du irrst dich gewaltig!  
  
Du öffnest die Türe, erwartest ihn.  
  
Und du siehst, was du begehrst - einen Schimmer des blonden Haares, das dich in deinen Träumen verfolgt. Und dann....  
  
Dunkelheit.  
  
Ein schwarzes Tuch legt sich über deine Augen, du lächelst, versuchst nach mir zu greifen, und ich entziehe mich dir nicht.  
  
Deine Hände sind in meinen langen Haaren, die Binde lege ich dir fester an, du genießt es, was ich mit dir tue.  
  
"Mein Elb", flüsterst du, und du siehst mein Lächeln nicht.  
  
Ich führe dich, blind wie du bist, orientierungslos und nichtsahnend, zu der Stätte, die du schon so oft genutzt hast, um deiner Lust nachzugehen. Deiner blinden Lust. Heute wirst du die Bedeutung dieses Wortes so richtig kennenlernen.  
  
Ich werfe dich, nicht unbedingt sanft, in die Kissen. Du öffnest deine Lippen für einen leisen Seufzer, breitest deine Arme aus.  
  
Du ahnst nicht, wie hilflos du aussiehst, gefesselt von deiner Begierde.  
  
Ich ergänze, was an deiner Hilflosigkeit noch fehlt, und binde deine Hände fest - über deinem Kopf, an das Bettgestell. Du lässt so willenlos mit dir machen, was ich dir antue... fast unschuldig wirkst du in deiner blinden menschlichen Lust.  
  
Menschen...  
  
Menschen sind schwach.  
  
Wie schwach, wird sich gleich zeigen.  
Ich habe noch kein Wort zu dir gesprochen.  
  
Warum sollte ich auch?  
  
Du gibst dich der romantischen Vorstellung hin, "dein Elb", wie du ihn zu nennen pflegst, hat sich was für dich ausgedacht. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, wie unglaublich lächerlich es klingt, wenn du sagst "mein" Elb? Als ob dir irgendwas gehören würde... oder gar einer von uns.  
  
Selbst als Mensch von numenorischem Geblüte sind deine Tage hier abgezählt, und du wirst gehen... wir aber bleiben. Wie also kann etwas Vergängliches wie du dieses Wort missbrauchen? "Mein" Elb. Wie besitzergreifend.  
  
Arwen hast du die Unsterblichkeit genommen, ihre Blume gepfückt wie ein dummes Kind, das an der nächsten Ecke die Blüte achtlos wegwirft, nicht wissend, dass es ein Leben beendet hat. Und als Dank für ihr Geschenk suchst du die schnelle Lust in den Armen dieser kleinen Schlampe... Legolas, Gärtner Faramirs... ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass Faramir sich ebenfalls in dieses Bett schleicht? In genau dieses, in das du gerade so hingegossen liegst und erwartest, dass dein Gespiele deinen Wünschen nachkommt?  
Dein Atem geht schneller.  
  
Ich betrachte dich...  
  
Ah, ich kenne dich, Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns. Ich kenne dich schon so lange... und nie wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, dich einmal so vor mir zu sehen - und dies auch noch zu genießen!  
  
Aber du brauchst es. Ich werde dir eine Lektion erteilen, die du so schnell nicht mehr vergisst.  
  
Ich begrabe dich unter mir, besteige dich. Du drückst deinen Unterleib an meinen, hebst dich mir entgegen, lässt mich deine Erregung spüren.  
  
Vielleicht genießt du sogar, was dir bevorsteht - wenngleich ich es nicht so recht glauben kann, aber - wir werden sehen.  
  
Ein Messer zerschneidet deine schwarze Tunika und dein pupurrotes Hemd. Du windest dich unter mir, stöhnst leise, nimmst in Kauf, dass ich deine königliche Gewandung zerstöre. Es gehört ja alles zu dem Spiel, dass dein heimlicher Geliebter für dich inszeniert hat. Ich kann es ja kaum glauben, dass er derjenige ist, der dich unterwirft, gibst du tatsächlich im Bette des elbischen Gärtners deine königliche Hochherrschaftlichkeit auf? Es scheint so zu sein, zumindest in diesem Moment bist du ganz ganz klein und demütiger Sklave eines anderen.  
  
Meiner.  
  
Aragorn, König Elessar von Gondor... wann wirst du merken, dass ich nicht der bin, den du erwartest?  
Meine Hände fahren über deine nackte Brust. Du bist behaart, wie überaus befremdlich... ich kann nicht widerstehen, in den seltsam drahtigen Haaren zu verweilen, die dich bedecken.  
  
Deine Lippen lächeln. Das magst du, wenn dir jemand die Brust krault, nicht wahr?  
  
In froher Erwartung streckst und reckst du dich unter mir und ich kann spüren, was sich sehnsüchtig zwischen deinen Beinen regt... du bist nicht besser als die Grünwälder Schlampe, wie du dich mir jetzt darbietest.  
  
Ich sollte dich ausziehen und dann einen Rat einberufen. Ganz Gondor sollte sehen, wie sich sein König aufführt im Garten seines Königreiches.  
  
Aber nein... ich habe anderes vor. Weitaus Besseres, zumindest, was mich anbetrifft.  
  
Meine Hand gleitet deinen Bauch herab und hakt sich im Bund deiner Hose fest. Ich kann nur schwer widerstehen, dir zu sagen, was ich jetzt mit dir tun werde... ich schweige, denn du sollst nicht wissen, wer ich bin... denke nur, ich sei dein Gärtner. Denke nur, ich sei dein ehemaliger Gefährte. Denke nur, ich sei der biegsame Sohn Thranduils. Vielleicht erzähle ich dir, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wie er sich verbiegt, wenn Faramir ihn besucht.  
  
Meine Hand schließt sich um deine Härte. Ich drücke zu, du stöhnst erwartungsgemäß. Mein verachtungsvolles Lächeln siehst du nicht. Ich zerre an deiner Hose, entblöße dich.  
  
Menschen...  
  
Menschen sind schwach.  
  
Ich steige von dir runter, betrachte dich von etwas weiter.  
  
Gefesselt, blind, nackt.  
  
Aragorn, du bist ein schöner Anblick.  
Gleich wirst du aufwachen aus deinem Traum.  
Nachdem ich mich ausführlich an deiner von dir offensichtlich genossenen Hilflosigkeit geweidet habe, geselle ich mich wieder zu dir auf das breite Bett.  
  
Der Gärtner ist zum Glück heute beschäftigt - ich weiß, dass er seine geliebten Weinreben schneidet. Nur gut, wenn man die Schwächen gewisser Leute kennt.  
  
Ich greife in meinen Beutel, der von meinem Gürtel herabhängt, und in dem ich manche wichtigen Dinge aufbewahre. Ich will dich ja nicht unnötig quälen, deshalb öffne ich jetzt eine kleine Viole mit wohlriechendem Öl, die ich zumeist für diesen Zweck bei mir trage.  
  
Ich befreie mein Schwert aus seinem Gefängnis und reibe es mit etwas Öl ein. Es wird schwer genug für dich werden, mein sterblicher Freund. Ich glaube kaum, dass du derjenige bist, der genommen wird. Ich glaube eher, dass du derjenige bist, der nimmt - so hilflos du dich jetzt auch gebärdest, spätestens, wenn's drauf ankommt, zeigst du doch sicherlich, wer hier der Mann ist? Wessen Schwert das königliche ist?  
  
Ich kniee zwischen deinen Beinen und hebe sie einfach ein Stück in die Höhe. Ich vermeine in deinem Gesicht eine Art Überraschung lesen zu können, aber im Moment interessiert mich das gerade weniger, denn ich stelle fest, dass du unglaublich heiß und einladend bist... innendrin.  
Der Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht wechselt zwischen purer Überraschung, Schmerz und Verzückung, die überhand nimmt. Auch kann dein Körper nicht verleugnen, dass es ihm gefällt, was ich mit ihm tue. Narsil ist hart und aufgerichtet, dein Atem geht stoßweise, in exakt dem Takt, den ich angebe, und plötzlich und für mich ein wenig unerwartet schreist du auf und der Beweis deiner Lust sprüht mir entgegen.  
  
"Legolas...." keuchst du, versuchst dich freizumachen, aber die Knoten sitzen gut, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt.  
  
Mit einigen tiefen Stößen besiege ich den König von Gondor endgültig und erkläre ihn für den Meinen, in dem ich die stoffliche Essenz meines Seins in sein Innerstes fülle.  
  
Dann ziehe ich mich zurück aus der eroberten Festung.  
  
Du atmest sehr tief und sehr schwer. Dein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich, als seist du Meilen gelaufen.  
  
Und nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dir die Augenbinde abzunehmen... die Augenbinde, aber nicht die Fesseln.  
  
Du starrst mich ungläubig an.  
  
Ich sehe tiefe Scham in deinen Augen und mehr - Furcht.  
  
Ich lache.  
  
"Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen, Estel... schon damals. Uns allen wäre damit viel erspart geblieben... vor allem Arwen und deinem Zieh- und Schwiegervater. Aber noch ist es nicht zu spät, sich zu besinnen. Lass deine Finger von dem Gärtner. Oder ich werde dich heimsuchen und dir zeigen, wo dein Platz ist... MENSCH."  
  
Deine Augen, Aragorn, verkünden pure Angst.  
  
Ich schüttle den Kopf und wende mich ab.  
  
"Glorfindel, ich -"  
  
Deine Stimme verhallt in meinen Gedanken, als ich die Türe öffne und herausgehe.  
  
Während ich heimreite nach Imladris, überlege ich, ob ich dich nicht doch hätte losbinden sollen.  
  
Aber warum auch.  
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth!" flüstere ich meinem Pferd ins Ohr, und ich meine, ich könnte sehen, wie es lächelt.  
~~~~~~~~ Finis~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
